Various types of reel lifting devices have heretofore been provided. Certain such reel lifting devices have utilized rubber rollers for driving the outer edges of the rims of the reels. Apparatus of this type has a disadvantage in that only certain types of reels can be driven. In addition in such apparatus, the payload of the vehicle is so far to the rear that it creates an unbalanced situation on the vehicle. In addition, the rollers used for driving the reels have a tendency to disintegrate. The mechanism utilized for driving the rollers is relatively complicated and service life on the mechanism is relatively poor. Other apparatus has utilized a spindle bar in the reel and have provided means for engaging the spindle bar for driving the reel. Such mechanisms have been relatively complicated and also have limited application to the different types of reels. Another type of apparatus utilized a chain-type drive for the spindle which was utilized for driving the reel. Such apparatus has had the disadvantage in that it is incapable of carrying heavy reels and, in addition, it has been difficult to remove the spindle bar. There is, therefore, need for a new and improved reel lifting apparatus which overcomes the above named disadvantages.